deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilac vs Scout
Lilac vs Scout is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 10! Freedom Planet vs Team Fortress! Speedy combatants go at it in this round. But could a Boston mercenary cope against a dragon? Interlude (Invader) Wiz: Speed - an extraordinary asset used by characters of many backgrounds. They do not come much more opposite than these two: Boomstick: Sash Lilac, the freedom fighting water dragon. ' Wiz: And Scout, RED team's own merc with a mouth. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sash Lilac (Menu 2) Wiz: Once, a young Sash Lilac was brought into the ranks of the Red Scarves thief guild. This was a shady group that would serve as the location of Lilac's early friendship with Carol Tea - initially starting out as rivals. They would train for long periods of time to complete tournaments but further down their path, Lilac and Carol would be met with a dilemma. 'Boomstick: Turns out that Spade grew a nasty little habit of achievement through any means necessary. Which included everyone's favourite power play: murder. ' Wiz: Lilac and Carol abandoned the clan and set about living on a tree-house together. They still have thieving tendencies, but now they are only aimed at the rich as a means of survival. 'Boomstick: So, the water dragon likes to live on the rebellious side, and never turns down the thrill of an adventure. In Freedom Planet, she found a crash site and immediately let her heroic side take over. ' Wiz: Lilac rushed over and investigated, learning there that Mayor Zao was planning to steal the Kingdom Stone. Lilac went alone to rescue Torque after finding he was captured by Brevon and Serpentine. 'Boomstick: Okay, that one time went south; it did result in her being tortured after all. But hey - she proved her resolve and toughed out the punishment until reinforcements bust her out. ' Wiz: After a run in with Neera, who was dead set on seeing Lilac behind bars - the heroes went on to attack many of Brevon's minions, defeating them and a mutated Serpentine. Lilac and Carol were even able to take down a transformed Milla, who was a monster for the most part of the battle. In due course, they also eliminated Brevon which did see the destruction of the Kingdom Stone. '''Boomstick: That slight little thing everyone wanted to civil war over... Wiz: But they thankfully managed to share the power equally across the Kingdoms, preventing any such war. Boomstick: Phew. ' (Dragon Valley) Wiz: When training in the Red Scarves, Lilac was forced to become a capable martial arts user - taking part in challenging tournaments and other such obstacles such as raids. She is a primarily kicking style of attacker, and developed her own athletic move set over the course of her career. '''Boomstick: And those martial arts are no joke; she took down Brevon in a one on one duel. ' Wiz: Lilac has a small load out of equipment as well, little handy tools such as Damp Loud Noises - protecting her from noises that would deafen regular people. 'Boomstick: She also happens to use her twin ponytails as weapons as well, just in case the idea of a talking water dragon wasn't nuts enough. ' Wiz: Most commonly, her hair attack technique is called the Rising Slash technique. The hair becomes and uppercutting attack, capably hurting several minions and being a move lethal at close quarters. 'Boomstick: Lilac also has a move called the Dragon Cyclone - where she spins in the air and uses her hair as a whipping weapon in a spinning motion. This can either keep her in the air a longer time or it can directly attack a foe instead. ' Wiz: As the presumed last water dragon, Lilac can also hold her breath the longest out of all her team, making her a capable combatant under the water just as much as on land. '''Boomstick: Which also put paid to the thoughts of her just being a female Sonic... Wiz: Well, yeah, that and the fact she was changed from a hedgehog to a dragon. But anyway, Lilac has a Guard technique that protects her from damage for a short while. This invincibility is only a temporary fix, but it can be crucial in a bind. Boomstick: Even though she is fairly durable, being able to withstand torture and all that. ''' Wiz: She did indeed. Lilac also survives falls from great heights as well as strikes from foes with superhuman strength. At times, she has also tanked energy blasts and explosions in the past - making her a tough nut to crack. '''Boomstick: Lilac's signature attack is the Dragon Boost. She becomes a deadly projectile that spears through enemies as if they were nothing, granting her ridiculous speeds and momentary invincibility. Wiz: Or, she can deliver a Boost Breaker, a move that occurs mid boost and delivers an aerial shock wave - dealing damage in multiple directions. But Lilac can take things a step further with the use of an Energy Ring. With these, Lilac can enhance her Dragon Boost, making it a Super Dragon Boost instead. The boost becomes more powerful and lasts a little longer. But the best part is she has a regular Dragon Boost ready as soon as she comes out of the super state. Boomstick: A little spammy, but are you gonna try telling her that? No, thought not. And you'll also do nothing about her use of a Super Hair Whip, where her attack fires off energy lassos as well. That's a serious upgrade. ' Wiz: But Lilac's main attribute should always be recognised. While she is a hero, her biggest trait is speed. She's fast enough to outpace Carol - who is on her motorbike by the way, dodge bullets, catch enemy ships up as they take off and can run through metal and wood. Her stamina is also top of the line, so if your strategy is to wait for her to tire, you could be waiting a long time. '''Boomstick: If she ain't already killed ya in that time. ' Wiz: Lilac's overconfidence can be a problem, but she's always come through the other end - even if she needed her friends once or twice. But if there's a person in need, you know she will be the first on the scene. Carol: Can't you be Little Miss Heropants some other time? Lilac: Not a chance! The Scout (Faster Than A Speeding Bullet) Wiz: Scout was born the youngest of seven siblings in Boston, Massachusetts. They were a very combative set of brothers, always picking fights on the Boston streets. 'Boomstick: Good ol' bonding session with the bros. ' Wiz: Except one. Scout was too weak to contribute much before the brawls were over. This grew tiresome for Scout, whose itching for a fight went unsatisfied for mych of his younger days. 'Boomstick: So Scout had to learn of new ways to cope with them instead. So, instead of relying on outright power, he learned the arts of running. Very quickly too. ' Wiz: Meaning that instead of his brothers' hulking frames getting there first, Scout's quickness got him the first punches of the battle. This was a process he developed while running absolutely ''everywhere ''he needed to be. '''Boomstick: Now Scout was a force to be reckoned with; a trash talking brawler with speed to keep out of trouble. So, now he needed someone to properly coach that - to max out his potential as a fighter. Wiz: So, he joined up with a squad of mercenaries: The RED team. Whereas the likes of Soldier, Heavy and Demoman were the slower, but hard hitting ones, Scout brought balance as a speedy unit with a sharp but limited arsenal. Boomstick: Hey, I'm not gonna knock him; if he's willing to go toe to toe with Heavy with close ranged battles, he has earned my respect. ''' Wiz: Indeed. And especially when you consider he is running his mouth the entire way as well. But the mouthy mercenary is more than capable of backing up what he says with a little help from his effective close quarters arsenal. (Intruder Alert) '''Boomstick: What, you mean little do-hickeys like the Scatter Gun? Wiz: The Scatter Gun is Scout's most common primary weapon - resembling most shotguns in its wavering effectiveness at long range, but deadly skill in a close range skirmish. It has a hold of 6 shots in each round, but has a maximum ammunition capacity of 32. Boomstick: As a base scale, it does 60 damage - unless you score a critical hit which leaves you at a tally of 180 damage. Shit, that's gotta hurt. ' Wiz: His Pistol is a lot less deadly in power, but it still offers great accuracy and has a larger number of shots - 12 in a clip and 36 as a sum total. The damage is significantly lower, as mentioned, but that doesn't render it useless; a base shot does 15 - and a critical hit will see the damage go all the way to 45. '''Boomstick: Yeah, not the most lethal - but Scout is hardly going to choose a pistol as his primary breadwinner. He's more likely to rock a baseball bat instead. ' Wiz: This is an incredibly high risk strategy, as you might have guessed. But Scout's baseball bat has a rewarding end product if he can close the distance enough. With 35 damage in base hits and 105 as a critical hit, it is a weapon to fear. '''Boomstick: And with it being a melee weapon, it isn't restrained by ammo or any of the annoying crap so Scout can swing for the fences until the cows come home if he wants to. Wiz: Unless he misses. In which case he becomes extremely vulnerable - with him having the joint lowest health of the mercenaries. But that is made up for with an incredibly valuable asset in speed and - should he need it - Scout can call on Bonk! Boomstick: Bonk: Atomic Punch that is, if you can be arsed with the extra words. So, what is it? Just an energy drink? Wiz: Crudely, yes, but in practice, the drink is actually a radioactive soda that offers one of a few perks. On one hand, Scout can use it on the side of a shotgun for additional mid-air jumps – five of them to be exact, which is bordering on cheating. Or he can sip it and become entirely invincible for eight seconds. Boomstick: Probably for the best, as he won’t feel the gut rot that comes with it. I mean, this thing is ridiculously filled with sugar to a point where even Willy Wonka probably looks and thinks ‘Aye, that’s way overboard’. Wiz: There are eleven pounds of sugar in that drink. And when you consider that the average domestic cat weight is about ten pounds, which really puts it into perspective. The main drawback for Bonk, however, is that while yes – Scout is invincible in that time, he also loses the ability to use his guns in that time. Boomstick: Yeah, well you are probably feeling a little bollocksed after taking on a mouthful of that stuff. But hey, he is a tough little bastard for a low health mercenary. He was able to tank three rockets at once and has even managed to defeat Heavy in close range combat. Wiz: That is true. For a smaller unit, his mouth and gutsiness can carry him a long way. He is usually the first one into a fight, being able to dodge bullets and rockets capably and can dish out some serious pain in a close range match up, but his effectiveness wears off over longer distances. In addition, he is still fairly easy to wind up and subdue thanks to his short temper and lower health in comparison to his RED team brethren. Boomstick: So, when you’re looking to not get your head taken off by Snipers or be blown to Kingdom Come by Demoman and Soldier, keep in mind that a cocky son of a bitch with his trusty bat could be closing on you at any moment. Scout:: If you were from where I was from, you'd be f**kin' dead! Heavy is on the ground trying to reach for his Sandvich but Scout runs up the side of a container, jumps off and slams his bat into Heavy's head. Scout: WOOO! Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Location: Dragon Valley (Freedom Planet) (Tension) "WHOAH! Nice try, asshole!" Scout yelled over his shoulder, darting through the valleys. Several Soldiers fired away with rockets, which Scout saw coming in. "Not gonna work, fuckface." he tutted, weaving aside as the rockets splintered off several chunks of wood. The trees were unwilling bark shields, and Scout intended to utilise them to their fullest capacity. Until one of them blasted a tree house to smithereens. Scout then slipped into the shadows, and waited for the only Soldier dumb enough to follow him. He tapped him twice on the shoulder, and then: "BONK!" Scout yelled, decking the Soldier with the bat, ending him instantly. (Music Stops) The cocky merc then began checking the muscle on his arms. "Oh, yeah that's good. Hey wait a minute." He then turned to see Lilac, who was stood in the shade, bewildered by what she was seeing. "What happened to the tree house?" she asked, jaw slamming through the ground. "Well, you know little one it was a dumb place to put your hideout." Scout shrugged, packing his bat over his shoulder. "So, you had something to do with it?" Lilac asked, her face becoming filled with a determined frown. "Sorta." he said, walking away. Lilac then immediately got on the move, and rammed him in the back, knocking him on all fours. He got back up quick enough though. "Yo, get the hell back here!" he demanded, Scatter Gun aimed for Lilac's back. FIGHT! (Detention Deficit Disorder) The pair engaged in a chase, with Scout's shots coming inches away from their mark. "You supposed to be a soldier?" Lilac asked smugly, disappearing around a tree. Scout chased, looping back around it. "Not quite." At that point, Lilac dropped down with a pair of boots, knocking the mercenary down. "I can tell." she added. Now in close quarters, Lilac attacked with Rising Slashes, her hair planting Scout against the tree. She carried on, forcing Scout to swap his approach and swing for the fences with his bat. Lilac ducked and attempted a leg sweep take down, but Scout shoved her back and went about slamming the bat into Lilac's stomach. As the young dragon hunched over, Scout rammed her back down and the dragon quickly looked to use a Dragon Boost to get the heck out of their. But as she took off, Scout threw his bat, knocking her in the knees and sending her tripping down. She rolled through and came back, swinging with a kick. Scout blocked with a strong arm, but he could not prevent the second kick from thrusting into his chin. The mercenary wobbled, and then Lilac swatted him across the head with her hair again. She rushed through him, slamming him into a tree, and then running up the branch with him and planting a diving kick into his chest, planting him firmly in the ground below. Scout rolled through, clutching the wound, but as soon as Lilac looked comfortable, he drew his pistol on her. "Gotcha now!" he confirmed, firing shits upwards and catching her in the shoulders. Lilac staggered back, disappearing behind cover. That got me good... ''Lilac thought, but she put that aside when she heard the sound of the advancing mercenary on the sides. She sprang up, diving down with a kick again, but this time Scout caught the leg and threw her over his shoulders. He then raised the bat in both hands, and went to crush her head with it, but Lilac raised her feet, blocking the blow and kicking through the attack. In a blur, she was back to her feet, and ready to attack again. With a block of a bat swing, she then shunted him away - only to give herself the momentum needed to pursue him with a scary looking Dragon Cyclone. (Snowmobile Chase) "You gotta be kidding me!" Scout complained, looking to outrun the attack but being caught up by the attack and spat out unceremoniously to the ground a few feet away. Lilac ended her attack a few feet behind Scout, and went for a leaping kick, only to be blasted out the air by a Scatter Gun shot. Although, this was an unclean connection, which meant Lilac landed a few feet away - even with blood pouring down her arm. Scout fired again, but Lilac used her Guard. Scout fired and fired, but it would not budge. "Gotta do better than that!" Lilac said smugly. "I'll show you better - soon as you stop being a chickenshit." Scout challenged, slamming his bat on the Guard. "You're on!" Lilac confirmed, ducking the next attack and kicking him in the back of the legs. Scout buckled, but quickly went to respond with a nasty strike. Lilac caught the bat, but Scout had intended for her to do so. Now he was slamming her into the tree, breaking her grip on the weapon. As she got back up to face off again, Scout slammed her down the path, where she skidded to an eventual stop. She wobbled back to her feet, Dragon Boost at the ready, but as she got in close, Scout sidestepped the primary attack. "Nice try." he said smugly. "BONK!" he added, as he slammed the bat on her back. As Lilac fell down, he raised the Scatter Gun to finish the bout. But before the shots could hit their mark, Lilac made a beeline for the rubble of her tree house, ducking inside to buy time. "Can't keep running, freak!" Scout called, rummaging through the rubble. But his efforts only resulted in Lilac using her Dragon Cyclone to throw several chunks of debris and eventually Scout himself away. "Alright, that does it!" Scout yelled, throwing the gun to the floor. He then grabbed a can of Bonk, and began chugging away. "Oh, man that's good..." he said in satisfaction, before smirking at Lilac. "Uhh right." Lilac said, realising now was probably a good time to clear off. (Lightning Battle) "See ya!" Lilac said, attempting to outrun the Bonk fuelled Scout. "Naw, you don't!" Scout cried, chasing down Lilac before she could get going - largely down to her pain. He smashed her in the back of the knee with the bat and hammered away, though she quickly used her Guard to start nullifying the damage. "Aw come on - that's cheap!" Scout yelled, as he swung harder, sending the still Guarded Lilac back towards a chunk of rock. She quickly broke to a side and planted a roundhouse kick, no sold by Scout at all. "Still got time, sweetheart." he said smugly, patting the side of his face, before taking a swipe and punching her in the nose. Lilac staggered, but then attempted a Rising Slash, her hair being grabbed in the hands of her capped foe. "Batter up!" he declared, looking to blast her into the cheap seats, but Lilac quickly began to Dragon Boost with Scout in tow. With a crash, Scout slammed back first against a tree, breaking its trunk. He looked for Bonk again, but this time Lilac dropped a Boost Breaker, knocking the mercenary over, and spilling the drink to the floor. "It's over!" Lilac declared, as she went to plant a heel in the head of Scout. But the mercenary dodged to a side. "Yeah, when ''I ''say so." he remarked, swinging for her head. Lilac ducked, and built up a head of steam, engaging an Energy Ring midway. "This'll finish it!" she vowed, going for a Super Dragon Boost. Scout grabbed onto her, punching her in the side of the head as she ran. The pair went straight through trees as if they were nothing, cutting their bodies and bruising their faces all the while. But when the dust was finally settling, Lilac had turned Scout head first into the stump of a long gone tree. There was a wicked snap, as Scout's neck broke on impact, but just to be sure, Lilac leapt up, and fired down a massive stomping kick, crushing his head for good. (Music Stops) Bleeding and panting, Lilac stood over the fallen Scout. "That was for the tree house!" she said, spitting blood and teeth to a side. She then turned to see Carol and Milla. "What the- WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HOUSE?" Carol demanded, before laying eyes on the fallen Scout. "Yeah... long story." Lilac muttered, still feeling worse for wear. '''KO!' Conclusion (Normal Boss) Boomstick: It was man vs dragon to be fair: that was always going to be a test. Wiz: This was an interesting match to try and determine the outcome of; while Scout’s guns and bat were a lethal combination, Lilac had experience of dealing with similar foes – though not identical ones. However, Lilac was not a completely unpredictable foe for Scout either, as she relied heavily on close range attacks as well. What ultimately helped Lilac was the question of who could capably adapt quicker than the other? Boomstick: Well, Lilac has engaged close range battles before against gun-using opponents, offering her an edge thanks to the slight familiarity. Whereas Scout faces nothing as wild as Lilac. Sure, he can hold his own against other Scouts, but it would be unreasonable to assume he’d figure out the dragon in time. Wiz: Scout was also very vulnerable in the department of durability. Yes, he did survive the three rockets, but he is still one of the lowest health mercenaries in the game. Scout still ultimately dies to the rockets in regular gameplay and is still human – even though he has methods of protecting himself in other ways. Boomstick: Lilac proved to be a quite unbreakable enemy as well; she survived torture from Brevon and was still able to hand him his arse in a fistfight. And while Scout was successful in outwrestling a Heavy, Lilac managed to defeat Milla – who had been turned into a massive monster – with a controlled assault. Wiz: Even though she had a little help from Carol. Boomstick: But Lilac was still fighting against a foe much more threatening than that one Heavy. Especially when you consider that Scout had a weapon in that fight whereas Heavy did not. Some equaliser. Wiz: Scout was always going to struggle when Lilac practised her close range moves on Scout as she was more than capable of disarming him amid the use of Dragon Boosts and Dragon Cyclones. Scout was a talented thug back in Boston, but Lilac also trained as a martial artist with Spade. Meaning she was equipped to go blow for blow with him. Boomstick: Bonk was a tricky tool for Lilac to cope with on paper thanks to the short term invincibility. But this cancelled out when Scout lowered himself to only being able to use his bat in this state. But then, Lilac could also just Guard through the process of Bonk, and go to town after a shorter period. Wiz: Otherwise, she could just keep outrunning him. Scout is fast enough to put most to shame, but Lilac was fast enough to catch a ship that was taking off and can run through solid wood and metal. Meaning Scout’s hardest problem was going to be catching her. Boomstick: Not ignoring his habit of running his mouth – which would either aggravate Lilac enough to go all out quicker, or leave him open to a fatal blow. Wiz: Scout was no slouch, obviously, but Lilac had him outclassed in most categories. Boomstick: And with Scout spent, there was no need for Lilac to drag-on this fight. Wiz: The winner is Sash Lilac! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:P4L Season 2